


the sun shines down upon us

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, I needed some closure for lokis fucking death okay, M/M, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally





	the sun shines down upon us

It was a quiet morning, and he’s still asleep. You brush the hair from his face, fingers trailing over the finely structured nose and jawbone you came to love years ago. And for just a second you think that Asgard is real, and this man might in fact be your brother. But it isn’t, and he’s not. 

“Go back to sleep.” his voice is husky, as he murmurs at your side. A rough, calloused hand cards through your darkened locks. “It’s not yet morning.” Your eyes fall upon the window where the sun has barely yet to shine through. 

“It is.” you confirm against his neck. “Just not yet morning to you.” he laughs, a thundering laugh that could shake the heavens if not muffled by a pillow. 

“Nor is it yet morning for you, dove.” chapped lips press to your smooth forehead, and the scratch of a beard follows. He mourns the loss of your dreams for you. “The nightmare again?” 

“It is not a nightmare. It does not frighten me. But it does fill me with loss upon seeing your grief stricken face.” he freezes as your lips flutter against his neck. 

“You would not consider it a nightmare if I were not there? You death is always a nightmare of mine.” You do not reply, for your death is something that is much overlooked. It seems much more like a memory, rather than a dream. “I would mourn your death more than any.” 

And as the sun rose in the sky, it brightened the room and your eyes met. 

“Do not fret, because the morning comes and shines down upon us again.” 


End file.
